Love Never dies VA
by Roseboleynbelikov930
Summary: A collection of Random One shots of Vampire Academy and the new musical Love Never Dies...No actual story line ...: Enjoy
1. Love Never Dies: Rose is Christine

Love Never Dies VA…

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or Andrew Lloyd Webber's _Love Never Dies_ (which just recently opened btw…and did I mention Ramin Karimloo is HOT!!!)

Rose's Pov.

I know I'm not usually in for plays or musicals (since that seems sort of Lissa's thing than mine) It's the first time that A musical (or a musical sequel in this case) has this much affect on me. Lissa and I were in the Adelphi Theatre during the premiere of the sequel to her favorite musical _Phantom of the opera_. Now look don't get me wrong but I secretly confess…Phantom is probably the only Broadway show that I actually liked (and also the ONLY Broadway show that I actually GOT the story). And call me weird or anything but…I actually loved it's sequel. And for the first time (yup call the Rose Hathaway World Book of Records up for a deal) I actually been starting to get obsessed with Broadway music…and yes that means I actually AM avoiding or outdated with the current Number 1 list on the record charts.

This is going to sound embarrassing to Lissa but Ever since I downloaded the Album (Deluxe version ofcourse) in my Ipod I can't stop listening to it. And also yes for the first time, the Rose Hathaway cried because of a staged MUSICAL play. Especially when I'm listening to the track "Please Miss Giry I want to go back". And this is going to sound Embarrassing to anyone but whenever I can't sleep I turn my Ipod to Ramin Karimloo's "Till I hear you sing" And that ever since I got the hardcopy of the Soundtrack I play it on my stereo and sing along to Sierra Boggess' "Love Never Dies". Lissa's friend (who also was obsessed with it as much as I am and promised to keep the secret) made up the minus one of every Love Never Dies song there was. She says that I could sing along to it since it improves me knowing the lyrics by heart. And tonight I just started to do that. And realized that I can hit some high notes.

Dimitri's Pov

I was walking around the campus due to my Night duty. Then I heard some music. I sighed to myself and rehearsed my speech on how students were supposed to be sleeping at this hour etc…I listened closely to the music, in which I was surprised to hear this music for the first time. Usually I've heard it before and should be familiar with anyone in the academy. Another thing is that this music…it's orchestrated. Hmmm, something's going on here. Usually the music would be a party mix or something that the kids nowadays could relate to. But never had I heard something …classical? I followed the music to where it led. The destination was surprising…considering the fact that it was Roza's room was the main source. And another thing… she left the door opened. I know this is invasion of privacy but it was something…curious to me. I enter the room with stealth silently closed the door. And went to a corner…surprisingly she didn't notice me. But I DID notice her. Her hair was up but with some strands that twisted down, which revealed to me the tempting crook of her neck. She was in a nightgown…in red. I banish the thoughts of Lust in my head. And concentrate why Rose was playing this music.

Rose's Pov

I settled in for the moment. Pretending that I was Christine Instead of Sierra Boggess. Then I began.

**Who knows when love begins**

**Who knows what makes it start**

**One day it's simply there alive inside your heart **

**It slips into your thoughts **

**It infiltrates your soul**

**It takes you by surprise and seizes full control**

**Try to deny it and try to protest**

**But love won't let you go once you've been possessed**

**Love Never Dies Love Never Falters **

**Once it has spoken Love is yours **

**Love Never Fades Love Never Alters**

**Hearts may get broken Love Endures**

**Hearts may get broken Love Endures**

**And soon as you submit surrender flesh and bone**

**That love takes on a life much bigger than your own**

**It uses you at wing and drives you to despair **

**And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear **

**Love gives you pleasure and Love brings you pain**

**And yet when both are gone Love has still remain**

**Once it has spoken Love is yours**

**Love never dies Love never alters **

**Hearts may get broken Love Endures**

**Hearts may get broken **

**Love Never Dies Love will continue **

**Love keeps on beating when your on **

**Love Never Dies once it is in you **

**Love keeps on beating **

**Love lives on **

**Hearts may be beating **

**Love lives on**

As I was done, I just stood out there. Still feeling the song through my veins. But then I sighed.

"If only I was in my late twenties they may have considered me for the role" I muttered to myself as I went to my bed. But then I was startled when someone suddenly whispered something against the skin behind my ear.

"You have a very beautiful voice my Roza" then I felt a kiss against the said skin.

**AN: Please Review!!!!**


	2. Why does she love me?: Adrian is Raoul

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Never Dies (I love Ramin!) or any VA characters **

**A/N: my first Adrian chapter ever so better Review.**

Rose's Pov

As usual in my dreams Adrian was there.

"Hello little dhamphir, how are you?"

"You know Adrian for the first time I actually had a flash of the future if you and I were a married couple in our late twenties or sorta ten years into a supposed marriage." Hmm maybe it was because I've imagined myself as Christine in Love Never Dies for a bit too long.

Adrian looked at me in delight.

"I bet we're busy making love each day of our lives and you're happily married that we don't care a bit for the world." Wow how predictable is he?

"Nothing like that."

"Really? Fine we'll have kids but we go on a repeat honeymoon each year."

"That is so far off, I actually have a mind in the scene too bad since you're in control I can't show it to you." I said in a coy manner.

"Oh fine …" he pointed towards an area on front of us.

"Just imagine the scene there so I'll entertain myself with your thoughts for me in pure lust." Yeah right. I rolled my eyes and imagined the scene exactly how I remembered it when I saw it in the Adelphi theatre. Just when the scene was about to appear…

"Oh and FYI your name is Raoul just so you know how your addressed."

"Fine whatever."

The scene appeared as how I remembered it. Adrian/Raoul was sitting moping about in a bar and wondering.

"One more" He said.

"Uh buddy don't you think you've had enough? It's practically morning already." The barista said.

"One more I said!" He said arrogantly.

"Alright , alright, my shift is over anyway so let's set out the bill ok." The bartender forwarded the bill on front of him. Adrian pushed it aside.

"Gees you're in a bad way aint you ofcourse like most that end up here." The waiter commented then glanced at his side.

"Well here's the morning shift, maybe he'll know what to do with you." The waiter then stood and left while Adrian was facing oppositely.

"Ah yes what to do with me, that's the question isn't it. It's always been the question ever since the beginning."

He starts with the song:

**She looks for sympathy, I give her sorrow, **

**She asks for honesty , I've none to borrow**

**She needs my tender kiss, she begs it of me,**

**I give her ugliness, Why does she love me?**

**She yearns for higher things, things I can't give her**

**The rush that music brings, I can't deliver**

**And even when she sings, and soars above me**

**I try to clip her wings, Why does she love me?**

**One more drink sir**

**That's what I need don't you think sir, leave the hurt behind.**

An annoyed Adrian then claims "Did you hear me another drink!!"

**She wants the man I was, Husband and father**

**At least she thinks she does, She needn't bother**

**Beneath this mask I wear, there's nothing of me**

**Just horror shame despair why does she love me?**

**How bout you sir? Tell me what am I to do sir?**

**Leave the Hurt behind.**

The scene then fades. And I looked at Adrian

"So what do you think?"

"Oh come on Rose!" He cried clearly a bit annoyed.

"Well what were you expecting? Us making love?"

"Well now that you mentioned it yes."

Then I woke up with a grin on my face.

**AN: I decided to end in the actual song of Raoul since the rest afterwards seems a bit irrelevant in this story. PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Love Never Dies VA Cast List

**A/N: I do not own Love Never Dies by ALW or Vampire Academy**

**Incase you seem a bit lost with the whole Random One shot thing here's the cast list. Note that just because they are that particular character in Love Never Dies VA does NOT mean that they're the same character in Phantom of the Opera. A big example is: **

**Phantom Cast list:**

**Meg Giry- Lissa Dragomir**

**Love Never Dies Cast list:**

**Meg Giry – Natasha Ozera**

**And also if they do not appear in the whole list of one shots Then they're in the other story I'm working on right now "Love Never Dies VA: The Story". Note that not all one shots will appear in the story. **

Love Never Dies Cast list:

*- indicates that he/she is the same character in both POTOVA and LNDVA fan fics, but will be represented in LNDVA:TS .

-Indicates that he/she will ALWAYS be that character in POTOVA, LNDVA and LNDVA:TS (or whenever the particular character is present in the story line).

All else is only for the sole casting in LNDVA.

The Phantom/Mr.Y – Dimitri Belikov*

Madame Christine Daae de Chagny – Rose Hathaway

Vicomte Raoul de Chagny – Adrian Ivashkov *

Madame Giry – Ellen Kirova

Meg Giry – Natasha Ozera

Alf, Fleck /Squelch – Yuri

Miss Arial Fleck – Jill

Gangle/Dr. Gang- Spiridon

Gustave – Ivan Belikov *

**A/N: Incase you're all wondering "Who's Ivan Belikov?" Ivan Belikov is the son of Dimitri and Tasha, I know I know that's not what happened in LND but it will all be explained in LND:TS. Don't worry as my most popular motto says "it's all part of the plan." Once again Please review and tune in soon for the next chapter "Till I hear you sing : Dimitri is Erik"**


	4. Till I hear you sing : Dimitri is Erik

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Love Never Dies**

Dimitri's Pov

After taking a quick hot shower of the day and putting on my pajamas. I quickly rushed into bed. For now all I wanted to do was forget and sleep on the events today. Normally my behavior would consist of rushing up to Roza. But then that kept me thinking…Why I was so scared to tell her that in Siberia my son Ivan is with my family and could be here soon. And shall I further mention that he is the son Tasha and I had in our years together when I took her offer? I sighed, as I felt myself go to sleep.

But something was bothering me now…

….why

…In the whole universe….

…Would I dream…..

….about …

….Lissa?

"P-Princess?" I stuttered slightly in disbelief.

"Guardian Belikov? Oh I was supposed to go to Rose's dream." She said that with the look on her face of being embarrassed. I don't blame her, this was an awkward situation.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I don't know what I'm actually doing. I was just experimenting on doing Adrian's lesson on my own."

"Which was?"

"Dream walking"

"Dream walking?" I said in both confusion and anger, and also slight jealousy. Confused because I don't know what to do. Anger and Jealousy because that means…If possible…Adrian has been going to Rose's dreams. DAMN HIM!!

"Has Adrian been going to Rose's dreams lately?"

"Yes" she said as if it was a trivia she already knew. "Why?"

"Nothing"

"Well if that's the case then I'll try to remember how to get back." After a few minutes of thinking she said some words in Latin. "Patefacio a prodigium Visum socius Phasmatis" _Open a portal Vision fellow spirit._

She opened her eyes…well she was still in my dream and looked a bit disappointed, then remembered something.

"Oops!"

"What?"

"Wrong command that only opens a watch portal to what Adrian's doing in dreams." Doing in other dreams aside from his own eh…

"No it's ok," I said as now Adrian and Roza started to come to view from on front of us. "I would like to know what he is doing with Rose during dreams."

"Ok suite yourself but don't tell him that we're watching his work on Rose without being seen by them or he'll hang me." I looked at her in the eyes.

"Don't worry princess, I won't tell."

We then looked at the portal and watched what was going on. Hmmm maybe I would at last know why Rose is always so late in the mornings.

"That's completely unfair." Adrian whined and complained to Roza.

"What is so unfair?" Roza asked with a wondering look, but deep in her face I know that she knows what he's talking about.

"The other night, or some night ago…well somewhere in the past, you told me that if we got married and in ten years time you showed me that I was a drunk alcoholic with the look of death."

"Well so?"

"So? SO?!? So why didn't you allow me to see our future together?"

"Because "our future" does not happen and will never will." Roza said with a determined tone and her head held high.

"It's because of Belikov isn't it?" Of me?

"What do you mean?"

"If it was you and Belikov that was going to be in ten years time what would it be?"

"Can't tell you because why the Heck do you care?"

"Just show me."

"And if I don't?"

"Fine be that way." He stomped all around before going back to Rose.

"At least show me what you think of him then."

"Fine I will" she said meekly "But you're not going to see him."

"What?!?"

"You heard me."

"And why is that?"

"Cause why do I need to show you my fantasies which are only exclusive to me and Lissa." At this Lissa giggled.

"Then what the Fuck are you going to show me?"

"Just like what I did with you, show a scene of the equivalent. Well only this time I'm just recalling a music Video."

"Oh fine."

Another screen appeared before them…hmm what is she going to show?

On the area it was to be showed there was a Man in a New York apartment…

**The day starts, the day ends  
Time crawls by  
Night steals in, pacing the floor  
The moments creep,  
Yet I can't bear to sleep  
Till I hear you sing  
**  
**And weeks pass, and months pass  
Seasons fly  
Still you don't walk through the door  
And in a haze  
I count the silent days  
Till I hear you sing once more.**

And sometimes at night time  
I dream that you are there  
But wake holding nothing but the empty air

And years come, and years go  
Time runs dry  
Still I ache down to the core  
My broken soul  
Can't be alive and whole  
Till I hear you sing once more

And music, your music  
It teases at my ear  
I turn and it fades away and you're not here

Let hopes pass, let dreams pass  
Let them die  
Without you, what are they for?  
I'll always feel  
No more than halfway real  
Till I hear you sing once more

Afterwards I suddenly felt myself slowly woke up…when my eyes opened. I felt refresh, powerful... and a lot more. I have to tell her that I love her…and about Ivan.

**A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!**


	5. Author's Note : Poll announcement

**Guys I need your help please take the poll on my account to help me on "Love Never Dies VA: The Story"**

**Answering the polls would be great help to me.**

**Thanks Roseboleynbelikov930**


End file.
